The Penguins' Jungle Adventure
by JennThePoMLover2005
Summary: When Skipper finds a certain board game and brings it to headquarters, he and the others find out that it was none other than Jumanji. But when a certain penguin comes along, will everyone be able to finish the game on time, or will New York be covered in jungle? (Rated K plus, but the rating might be changed to T in later chapters)
1. Prologue

The Penguins' Jungle Adventure

Prologue 38 years ago, 2 young children played a certain game with their parents when they realized that it was no regular board game. It caused the place to be covered in jungle:Animals, vines, leaves, everything that's in a jungle. The children had to abandon the game somewhere in New York City, and they played a normal board game after that. 38 years later, a certain penguin finds the game, and brings to headquarters. What he did not know was that it would cause the whole city to be covered in jungle. But he still brought it to headquarters anyway…..


	2. Chapter 1-The Discovery of Jumanji

Chapter 1-The Discovery of Jumanji

Skipper was sliding around in the near-to-morning Central Park. Suddenly, he sees a faint glow in the distance. He slides over to the light, and sees a box covered in dust "What's this?" Skipper thought to himself. He picked up the box, and he went back to headquarters.  
Meanwhile, in the HQ, the other penguins were preparing to do morning training when Skipper gets in the HQ.  
"What was that about?!" Kowalski screamed, looking at Skipper.  
"I found a box in Central Park" Skipper replied, showing the box to everyone.  
"Can I look at it?" Private asked.  
Rico spoke something only the penguins understood "Kowalski can examine the box" Skipper said before handing the box over to Kowalski. Kowalski brushed the dust off the box when he gasped.  
"I thought that game was abandoned 38 years ago" he said.  
"What game?" Skipper asked.  
Kowalski showed Skipper the now un-dusted box. Skipper read the title of the game "Jumanji?" Skipper said, feeling shocked.  
"Gasp! I thought Monopoly was the only game with a strange name!" Private said, feeling surprised.  
"Strange?" Skipper said, looking at Private in confusion.  
"Um, I guess so?" Private said.  
"Let's play the game to see if it's now a normal game after sitting out for 38 years" Kowalski said.  
All of the penguins cheered. They went outside, and they placed the game on the concrete island. They all sat down.  
Kowalski opened the game. He sees the 2 dice.  
"I'll go first" he said.  
He rolled the dice, and after they landed, one of them said 3 on the top, and the other said 1.  
Kowalski noticed that the figure began to move on it's own.  
Suddenly, the circle he saw did a message "Be careful, for a rhino may attack you?" Kowalski read in question.  
Suddenly, a rhino appeared. Kowalski dove into the water. The rhino left "My turn!" Private said in excitement.  
Private rolled the dice next. One of them landed on 3, and the other landed on 1.  
Again, the figure moved on it's own. Another message appeared on the circle "You must wait to get to the jungle when the dice lands on 5 or 8" Private read. Suddenly, he notices he was getting sucked into the game "Help!" he screamed. "Private!" Skipper screamd.  
"Pri'ate!" Rico screamed.  
Kowalski got out from the water.  
"Private!" he screamed.  
But it was too late.  
"Nooo!" Private screamed before finally getting sucked into the game.  
"Private!" Skipper screamed, putting his head down on the concrete floor.  
He was going to close the game when Rico screamed, "Rico turn!"  
"This is going to be an awful day….." Skipper thought to himself before slapping his forehead.  
The penguins knew that Jumanji wasn't a regular game at all…  
Author's Notes:  
This is the first chapter of the story! I'll post the next chapter Saturday! I'll see you Saturday. Remember, friendly reviews are welcome! See you Saturday! 


	3. Chapter 2-The Truth about Jumanji

Chapter 2-The Truth about Jumanji

When Rico rolled the dice, Skipper began to feel scared. It was the first time of his life that he became scared by something other than needles. When the dice landed, one of them landed on 4, and the other landed on 1. The figure moved on its own. Just then, another message appeared.  
Rico read the message, though only the penguins understood.  
"Alex!' Rico shouted.  
"I'm sorry, but the lion is not Alex" Kowalski said.  
An actual lion appeared, and it started to move towards the Penguin Habitat. Rico got underwater. The lion left.  
Now it was Skipper's turn. Skipper picked up the 2 dice. But he didn't want to roll them. He didn't want to suffer the same fate as Private. He didn't want to be attacked by an animal. Fear rose in him even more than before. He then shook the dice with his flipper, and tossed them, hoping for the best. Both dice landed on 6. The figure moved on it's own again. Another message appeared on the circle.  
"Your worst enemy will interrupt this game" Skipper read. He looked at Kowalski.  
"We'll defeat once he comes to-" Skipper said before seeing a tiger heading towards him. He jumped underwater. Along with Kowalski. The tiger left. The 3 penguins jumped out from the water.  
"Men, I think we're playing the wrong game" Skipper said.  
Kowalski and Rico looked at each other.  
"But we have to finish the game, even if it's a game with magical effects" Skipper said, making everyone gasp.  
Just then, a shadow appeared, making everyone worried.

* * *

 **I'm so sorry I didn't post this chapter yesterday! There was an error on the FanFiction website. I'll post the next chapter Saturday! See you Saturday!**

 **Note, I do not own The Penguins of Madagascar or Jumanji. They belong to their rightful owners.**


	4. Chapter 3-Meet Chantel

Chapter 3-Meet Chantel

When it was Kowalski's turn again, he rolled the dice immediately. One of the dice landed on 6, and the other landed on 5. The figure moved. Another message appeared on the hemisphere.  
"A jungle explorer will help you win this game" Kowalski said.  
Suddenly, a woman with ginger hair and green eyes appears. She looked like a jungle explorer.  
"Who are you?!" Skipper said.  
"The name's Chantel" the woman said. Her voice wasn't as beautiful as a bird's song, but she looked like a nice woman.  
"Shantell?" Skipper asked.  
"No. Chantel" Chantel said.  
"Shawna?" Rico asked.  
"Chantel" Chantel said.  
"I'm Skipper" Skipper said.  
"Name's Rico" Rico said, introducing himself.  
"And i'm Kowalski" Kowalski said.  
"Kylie?" Chantel asked.  
"No. Kowalski" Kowalski said.  
"Katia?" Chantel asked.  
"Kowalski" Kowalski said.  
"Kuella?" Chantel said.  
"It's Kowalski!" Kowalski said.  
"Kaylie?" Chantel said.  
"Look! Look! It has 3 syllables, Ko, as in, the word that appears in the top of the screen after you beat someone in a wrestling game, Wal, like, wall with one L, and Ski, like the sport. Put the 3 syllables together, and it's pronounced Ko-wal-ski. Kowalski" Kowalski said, explaining how to say his name correctly.  
"Wow. You also have a unique name" Chantel said.  
"It's nice to meet you, Shantell" Skipper said.  
"Chantel" Chantel corrected him.  
The 3 penguins put their right flippers onto Chantel's left hand, and they did a hand-flipper shake.  
"I'll help you win the game" Chantel said.  
She sat down the others. Suddenly, everyone noticed that there were vines in the Penguin Habitat.  
"Uh oh" Skipper said in worry.  
"Oh boy…." Rico said, rolling his eyes.  
Rico picked up the dice, and he rolled again. One of the dice landed on 4, and the other landed on 6. The figure moved again. Suddenly, a certain message appeared on the hemisphere. And it frightened everyone.

* * *

 **Looks like the Penguin Habitat was the magic in the Jumanji game's first target. Will the penguins and Chantel complete this game on time, or will New York City be covered in jungle for eternity. Please review! I'll post the next chapter tomorrow. I'll see you guys tomorrow!**


	5. Chapter 4-The situation gets worse

Chapter 4-The situation gets worse

While everyone was still playing the game, Julien comes in, and interrupts the game.  
"Hello, silly penguins" he said.  
"Ringtail!" Skipper said.  
"We're trying to play a board game here!" Kowalski said.  
"I'm a jungle explorer whose parents came from France" Chantel said. Now the 3 penguins knew why Chantel sounded different from the female visitors that came to the zoo every week day.  
"I'm Chantel" Chantel said.  
Julien laughed.  
"Shelly?! I thought your parents came from France!" he said.  
"No! Chantel" Chantel said.  
"Oh...I get it now. It's Chantel" Julien said.  
"I'm King Julien, king of the lemurs" he said.  
Chantel shook hands with Julien.  
Suddenly, Julien looks at the Jumanji board game.  
"Ooh! It's a jungle game! Perfect for a lemur!" Julien said, picking up the game.  
"Ringtail, you know that game has magical effects that will turn New York city into a jungle, right?" Skipper asked.  
Julien didn't pay attention to that.  
"Where is the cute penguin?" Julien asked.  
"In a jungle" Kowalski said.  
"He faced the same fate Alan Parrish faced when he played Jumanji?!" Chantel said.  
"Sadly, yes" Kowalski said.  
Suddenly, Julien waves at everyone with his empty hand.  
He then runs off with the board game.  
"Ringtail, give that game back to us right now!" Skipper yelled.  
"I'll start the game!" Julien said.  
"We're ¼ the way to the end of the game!" Skipper said, "While New York is ¼ the way until being covered in jungle!".  
"Eh, I don't believe the second part" Julien said.  
He looked at the sky.  
"Oh, Sky Spirits, please say the bossy penguin is lying to me!" Julien pleaded.  
No response, since the Sky Spirits aren't real.  
"For a long time, I thought magic wasn't real. But now, well, just in the board game Jumanji, it is real!" Kowalski yelled, slamming his head onto the concrete floor.  
Julien ran to the lemur habitat with the game.  
"Ringtail!" Skipper yelled.  
Suddenly, rain appeared. The Penguin and Otter habitats began to flood. Along with the other habitats that had water surrounding the land in the habitat. Later on, the other habitats flooded.  
"Kowalski, how long will it be until Central Park is flooded. I mean, the zoo is already flooded, but how long does Central Park have left until it's flooded?" Skipper asked.  
Kowalski pulled out his abacus from out of nowhere, and he calculated the time Central Park has left until it's flooded.  
"4 hours" Kowalski finally said.  
Everyone sighed, and they slapped their foreheads. They heard jungle animals in the distance. They knew the situation just got worse.

* * *

 **Oh no! Julien stole the game, and now the whole Jumanji situation is getting worse. Will everyone get the board game back? Will they finish the board game on time? Please review! I'll do the next chapter Saturday. I'll see you Saturday!**


	6. Chapter 5-Jumanji!

Chapter 5-Jumanji!

When the penguins and Chantel were standing in the now flooded Penguin Habitat, they had enough!  
"We must get the game back, pronto!" Skipper said.  
"Got it!" Kowalski said.  
"Oh boy!" Rico said.  
"We'll beat the game of Jumanji in no time!" Chantel said.  
When everyone went to the Lemur habitat, they realized that the game was nearly finished.  
Chantel grabbed the game on time.  
The penguins and Chantel formed a circle. The lemurs joined.  
"Ringtail!" Skipper yelled.  
"What? Can we join the game?" Julien asked.  
"Fine! But don't mess it up!" Skipper said.  
5 minutes later, when it was Skipper's turn, he rolled the dice. One of them landed on 2 and the other landed on 1. The figure moved. There was one more step left to win the game. A message appeared on the circle.  
"An old friend will return from the jungle" Skipper said.  
Suddenly, green smoke appeared. After the smoke disappeared, everyone discovered that the penguin that appeared was Private.  
"Private!" Skipper said, running over to Private and hugging him.  
"You're back!" Kowalski said, also running over to Private and hugging him.  
"Private!" Rico said, hugging Private as well. Chantel looked at Private.  
"You look cute" she said, "And i mean, in like an adorable way, not the other way".  
"Aw. Thanks" Private said.  
Private sat down with the others, and he rolled the dice. One of them landed on 1, and the other landed on 6. The figure moved.  
The game was finished, well, everyone still has to yell "Jumanji".  
"Ready everyone?" Skipper said.  
Everyone nodded.  
"Jumanji!" Chantel yelled.  
"Jumanji!" Julien yelled.  
"Jumanji!" Mort yelled.  
"Jumanji!" Maurice yelled.  
"Jumanji!" Private yelled.  
"Jumanji!" Rico yelled.  
"Jumanji!" Kowalski yelled.  
"Jumanji!" Skipper yelled.  
The Central Park Zoo and New York got back to normal, and everyone was happy again.  
"High five, boys!" Skipper said.  
The penguins high-fived each other.  
"Let's never play that game again" Private said.  
"I agree" Skipper said.  
"I have to go. I'm supposed to know about my ancestry in Paris, France" Chantel said.  
"Bye, Chantel!" everyone yelled.  
"Bye, everyone!" Chantel said before leaving.  
Everyone watched Chantel leave the zoo.  
They waved goodbye to her.  
Just then, Kowalski looked up at the sky.  
"What is it, Kowalski, Space squid or something?" Skipper said.  
Kowalski doesn't respond.  
"Hippies?" Skipper said.  
Kowalski again doesn't respond.  
"Blowhole?" Skipper said.  
No response.  
"Tell me!" Skipper yelled.  
"Many, many strange lights in the sky" Kowalski said.  
"So it is Space Squid!" Skipper yelled.  
"Actually, no, it's portals to other universes" Kowalski said.  
"Uh oh" Skipper said.  
"What should we do?!" Private said.  
Just then, the penguins began floating.  
"Men, it looks like we're going to another universe" Skipper said.  
"Uh oh" Rico said.  
"Oh no!" Private yelled.  
"Really?!" Kowalski said.  
The penguins closed their eyes, and hoped for the best.

 **To be continued in Legends of The Multi-Universe**

* * *

 **Since I couldn't find any reviews that were good, I decided to do a crossover between a PC game and The Penguins of Madagascar. There will characters from other TV shows and movies, too. Also, sadly, I'm going to delete one of the stories, one, since it's not so popular on Fanfiction, two, since I don't have the time to do all the chapters, and three, because it's not one of the stories on the list of stories i'm going to be working on. Also, it's a spring cleanup kind of thing, so, don't blame Fanfiction if you don't see this story. I will still work on the 2 stories that are listed on the list of stories i'm working on once i'm done with the first 2 chapters of Legends of The Multi-Universe. The good news about this week is that it's Spring break! That means I can work on the first 4 or 5 chapters of the story. The bad news, however, is that I may or may not be able to go on Fanfiction very often since I have a Nonfiction book to read. I hope you have a great Monday!**


End file.
